1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automatic clothes dryer control circuit having a manually operable switch for selectively providing a brief or momentary rotation of a dryer drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to automatically provide periodic tumbling of a clothes load in a dryer just prior to completion of a drying cycle to prevent wrinkles from forming in the dried clothes. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,467 discloses an anti-wrinkle control in which intermittent tumbling for a duration of about five to ten seconds automatically occurs at a particular dryer setting every four or five minutes near the conclusion of a drying cycle.